


The Look in Your Eyes

by amajikicult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Iwaizumi is a stoner, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Oikawa is a lightweight, Please forgive me for this trash, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, i guess, just weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amajikicult/pseuds/amajikicult
Summary: “Why’re you looking at me like that?”“Like what?” Iwaizumi replied.“Like you want to devour me or something.” Oikawa laughed lightly.“Maybe I do.”-Iwaizumi and Oikawa get high together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	The Look in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize beforehand for this. Tried my best to not make this cringey but it's hard when it comes to writing about weed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Midway into Iwaizumi’s first year of university, he was introduced to the benefits of marijuana. Smoking had become apart of his daily routine, usually when he got home from his classes, and was ready to wind down for the night. Oikawa hadn’t minded the fact that Iwaizumi had started smoking, he even welcomed it (When Iwaizumi was high he was less likely to yell at Oikawa). If Oikawa didn’t have anything better to do he would sit with Iwaizumi and mess with him until he threatened to hit Oikawa. Even though Oikawa had expressed to Iwazumi that the smoke didn’t bother him and the smell wasn’t bad the boy only smoked in his bedroom, not wanting the smell to stick to the rest of their apartment.

When Iwaizumi had come home later than usual looking completely drained Oikawa didn’t question when he mumbled a brief “Hello” and dragged himself to his bedroom, closing the door behind himself. Oikawa stayed seated on the couch, deciding that now wouldn’t be the best time to push his roommate’s buttons. Time passed and Oikawa had almost forgotten Iwaizumi was home until he heard his bedroom door creak open. Oikawa glanced up from his textbook to see the boy standing in the doorway. By now his eyes were low and slightly glossed over and Oikawa felt his chest tighten because _damn_ no matter how many times he sees Iwaizumi like this he’ll never get over how hot he looks.

“Hey, you aren’t gonna come talk my ear off today?” Iwaizumi asked, his words coming out a bit lower and slower than usual. Oikawa simply nodded, because last time Iwaizumi spoke to him like that and Oikawa responded his voice cracked and he would not be going through that again.

When Iwaizumi turned and shuffled back into the room Oikawa rose from his seat, following him into the bedroom. He closed the door behind himself before Iwaizumi got the chance to tell him. Iwaizumi was already back on the bed, his back against the headboard and a bong sitting between his legs. Oikawa sat on the bed beside Iwaizumi, getting comfortable and crossing his legs.

“You seemed grumpy today and I didn’t feel like getting punched,” Oikawa said as he watched Iwaizumi pack another bowl and bring the bong to his mouth, “But if you missed my presence so badly, Iwa-chan, I’d be glad to grace you with it.

The look Iwaizumi gave him out the corner of his eye was enough to make Oikawa break contact because nothing about Iwaizumi smoking should be so attractive but it was. He watched intently as the smoke built up through the glass, the way Iwaizumi sucked it into his lungs, and then tilted his head back, blowing the smoke into the already thick air.

“You know when you say nice things to me you don’t have to follow it up with something cocky, right?” Iwaizumi said after a few moments and Oikawa’s face started to heat up. Before the flustered boy even had a chance to respond Iwaizumi followed up,

“You’re always so on guard...it’s alright to loosen up sometimes, especially around me.” Iwaizumi continued. His eyes weren’t on Oikawa, (Which was a good thing because Oiakwa was definitely blushing), but they were trained on the bong in his hands before he held it out to Oikawa, “Wanna try?”

Oikawa was surprised because after all this time Iwaizumi had never offered to smoke with him because “He would be even more annoying high”. A moment of hesitation passed before he reached out his hand and took the bong from Iwazumi’s hands. 

“How do I do it? This may be the only thing in the world you may be better at than me.” Oikawa said as he held it up towards his mouth.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi barked back as he held the lighter to the bowl, “Breathe in when I say, don’t inhale too much because you’re gonna start coughing and I’ll laugh.”. Oikawa hummed in response and brought the bong to his mouth, waiting as Iwaizumi lit the bowl. As the smoke started to rise through the glass Oikawa realized just how close Iwaizumi was. His lidded eyes met Oikawa as he lifted the bowl from the bong, “Okay, now.”.

Oikawa, against Iwaizumi’s advice, inhaled deeply and felt his throat start to burn as the smoke filled his lungs. He put the bong on his lap and brought a hand up to his mouth as he coughed out smoke. Iwaizumi watched with a grin, trying not to laugh as Oikawa bent over coughing.

“I told your dumbass not to do too much,” Iwaizumi put his hand on Oikawa’s back and rubbed gently, stilling his movement as Oikawa sat back up slowly. 

“I thought I could handle it,” Oikawa’s voice was slightly raspy as he wiped the tear under his eye, “My god, how do you do that?”

“You’re a lightweight,” Iwaizumi chuckled, “Want to try again?”

Oikawa nodded, trying to ignore the way his skin felt like it was burning where Iwaizumi’s hand rested on his back. Oikawa picked back up the bong and with Iwaizumi’s free hand he lit it, nodding his head slightly to signal Oikawa to inhale. This time he tried not to inhale as much but ended up doubling over coughing again.

“Maybe we’ll try that again another time,” Iwaizumi said as he took the bong from Oikawa’s hands. He finally moved his hand from Oikawa’s back to repack the bowl, “I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Oikawa coughed, followed by a deep breath as he regained his composure. Iwaizumi took a hit from the bong and put both his hands on Oikawa’s face, pulling him close enough that their lips were almost touching. Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s cheeks slightly to make his lips part and blew the smoke he had held in his mouth through his lips and into Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa, still stunned from the close proximity of Iwaizumi, inhaled and kept his eyes trained on the boy in front of him’s face. His eyes darted down to Iwaizumi’s lips then back up to his red eyes that felt as if they were looking through him. After a moment Iwaizumi lets go of his face, leaning back slightly to put the bong back to his lips. 

Oikawa wanted that closeness to Iwaizumi again, to see every detail of his face up close, to feel Iwaizumi’s faint breaths against his lips. “One more?” Oikawa asked, trying not to sound pleading. Iwaizumi lifted up the bowl and inhaled, picking his head up to look at Oikawa, waiting for him to come closer. Oikawa leaned back in, almost brushing his lips with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi put a hand on the back of Oikawa’s head and closed the space between the two, pressing his lips against Oikawa’s. Surprised, Oikawa opened his mouth to gasp and felt the hot gas Iwaizumi blew into his mouth. 

Iwaizumi didn’t pull away once he was done transferring the smoke either, instead, Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s tongue make its way into his mouth. Oikawa instantly moved his tongue with Iwaizumi’s before pushing his own into Iwaizumi’s mouth, exploring it. Moments later Oikawa leaned back, breaking away from the kiss, his chest heaving as he panted lightly. Iwaizumi placed the bong on the floor and ran his thumb along Oikawa’s bottom lip, wiping off the bit of spit left.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Oikawa asked, breaking the silence because he couldn’t last another minute of Iwaizumi looking at him like that.

“Like what?” Iwaizumi replied.

“Like you want to devour me or something.” Oikawa laughed lightly, glancing to the side to try and escape the weight of Iwaizumi’s gaze.

Iwaizumi bit his cheek slightly as his eyes trailed down, not even hiding the way he looked Oikawa up and down, “Maybe I do.”. Oikawa wanted to say something instead of looking at Iwaizumi dazed but he didn’t have a chance before Iwaizumi’s lips were back on his. 

He felt his back meet Iwaizumi’s bed as Iwaizumi moved to hover above him, holding himself up with an arm he propped up on the bed. Oikawa arched his leg up next to Iwaizumi’s body, his arms making their way around his neck. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa with as much hungry and passion as the first time and Oikawa was _definitely_ high now because the hand Iwaizumi had on his hip felt like it was touching him everywhere at once. Oikawa swirled his tongue with Iwaizumi’s tongue, ran it over his teeth and around his mouth, memorizing every part of Iwaizumi’s mouth and how it tastes.

Iwaizumi hiked up Oikawa’s shirt slightly, causing him to shiver as Iwaizumi ran his cold fingers along his hot skin. Oikawa let out a small whine unintentionally as Iwaizumi broke away from the kiss but didn’t protest because those same lips were now on his neck. Oikawa bit into his bottom lip to quiet himself, tilting his head back to make his neck more accessible to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi hummed to himself as he left wet kisses from Oikawa’s jaw and down his neck, settling on clamping his mouth around a spot near his collarbone. Oikawa sighed and wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist, too blissed out to worry about any marks that may be left from the way Iwaizumi was sucking on his skin. 

After a moment Iwaizumi sat up, grabbing the bottom of his hoodie and pulling it over his head. It took everything in Oikawa not to run his tongue up Iwaizumi’s body because he was _so_ much better than he had ever imagined. Oikawa ran a hand from Iwaizumi’s chest down to his hip bone before wrapping an arm back around his neck, pulling him back down.

Just as they connected their lips back together there was a loud knock on the front door. “Ignore it,” Iwaizumi mumbled against Oikawa’s lips as he rubbed his hand along the boy under him’s thigh. Oikawa focused himself back on Iwaizumi but was distracted by another loud knock. Iwaizumi groaned and rolled from ontop of Oikawa, a frown visible on his face.

Oikawa got off the bed, wobbling slightly before regaining his balance, “I’ll be right back.” He said as he left the room, dragging his feet to the front door. When he opened it there stood Matsukawa and Hanamaki, conversing between themselves before they noticed the door had opened.

“Oikawa, how could you leave your dear friends standing out— Are you okay?” Matsukawa asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Woah, I think he’s high,” Hanamaki chimed in, a grin spreading across both their faces. “I thought you didn’t smoke, Mr. Perfect?”

“What do you guys want?” Oikawa asked, not hiding his annoyance with having to be at the door talking to the two boys in front of him instead of under Iwaizumi. 

“We came to see your dear friend who left us at the library without saying anything. Is he not here?” Matsukawa asked, leaning forward to glance inside the apartment.

“Who is it?” Iwaizumi asked as he walked up behind Oikawa, sighing when he saw the two at the door, “Oh, it’s you two. Go home.”

“Why? We have an important assignment we needed your big brain for. It’s not like you’re doing anything important.” Hanamaki said before Matsukawa elbowed him.

“It seems like he was doing something important,” Matsukawa said with a smirk. Oikawa didn’t realize the way the two of them had looked until the words left Matsukawa’s mouth, his face heating up when he processed the compromising position they were in.

“Yeah, so go home,” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hip to pull him back inside and closed the front door. He ignored the whistling and sounds coming from the other side of the door as he looked back at Oikawa, “Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing about weed is so hard and gives me that “ahaha the boys" vibe I just can’t escape but I tried my best. 
> 
> I saw a tweet with the iwaoi shotgunning idea and the brain rot was heavy until I wrote it. I’m sure this has already been done but please enjoy.
> 
> as always thank you for reading! comments and kudos are cool. :)
> 
> Edit: I tried to find the original tweet that inspired this but there are so many similar tweets with the same gist so I don’t know but thanks for putting the thought in my brain.


End file.
